Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle setting calculating system, a method of calculating a bicycle setting, and a computer-readable storage medium.
Discussion of the Background
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One bicycle component that has been extensively redesigned is a bicycle transmission system.
The bicycle transmission system includes, for example, a front chainring and a cassette sprocket. At least one of the front chainring and the cassette sprocket includes multiple shift positions configured to provide gear ratios suitable for rider's physical level and/or environmental conditions during pedaling. Furthermore, various kinds of front chainrings and cassette sprockets have been known that are configured to provide various combinations of gear ratios suitable for the rider's physical levels and/or the environmental conditions.